


My hope

by jennyfunzone



Category: Life is strange(video game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, amberfield, amberprice, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfunzone/pseuds/jennyfunzone
Summary: This is the story of how max saves not only her best friend( to be lover) but another life, Rachel amber and there adventures and trials in Arcadia bay and abroad, uncovering Prescott secret’s and how to stop the storm to end all storms





	1. My wish..

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work/Fan-fiction it will have errors but i just want to put something out there that i love and enjoy which is Life is strange please enjoy and get some constructive criticism. <3

Maxie Caulfield had been laying on her bed in her dorm for 3 days now, after the events of the week that never happened she had traveled back and sacrificed chloe her best frie… no her love the one person in her life that she with all of her being had loved more then her parents, more than anyone she loved chloe price. Now she had killed her and trying to keep her word “And max caulfield, Don’t you forget about me…” she was laying on her bed her face hurt due to shear amount of crying she had done. 

“Chloe…” max whispered softly, her voice hoarse and scratchy, a small rapping on the door caused her to jolt up and open the door with way more energy she thought she had in her right now.

“Chlo...oh” max said the figure in front of her was not her beloved chloe it was Kate who looked at her with a small smile “hey Max, How are you doing?” her question was kind of make clear at the sight Max’s room it was a mess, papers ripped up and books littered the rooms floor, and poor max looked like what you would expect someone who hasn't sleep,ate, or left her room for more than a bathroom break on 3 days. Max looked at her and said “how do you think im doing, kate i just lost the person i lo…” max couldn't bring herself to say it he knees gave out and she fell to the ground with a thud and start shaking and crying, sobbing into her hands. 

Kate immediately dropped down and held max in a tight embrace trying to sooth her pain a little.  
Just down the hall victoria was walking toward her room and she witnessed the events that are unfolding “ aww boo-hoo your little girlfriend got shot because she was assaulting and bullying poor natha...” victoria really never would have had a chance to finish as Max jumped out of kate’s hold and attack her, slamming a fist in her face she starting screaming “YOU STUPID STUCK UP BITCH YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THERE SHUT YOUR FUCKING BITCH MOUTH CHLOE WOULD NEVER ATTACK ANYONE BEFORE BEING ATTACK AND SHE WOULD NEVER BULLY ANYONE SHE WAS PINNED AGAINST THE WALL AND NATHAN AND HE LOST IT AND SHOT HER SHE WAS TRYING TO CALM THE SITUATION DOWN YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH” victoria had fallen on her ass from the punch and she would have gotten up but max’s words keep her from moving “CHLOE WAS SHOT AND KILLED BECAUSE…” Max’s onslaught of words was stopped when she had remind in the back of her head a little voice whispered “of me…” she whispered just loud enough for victoria to hear.

she wrapped her arms around herself before another voice rang out “What is going on here! “ david walked up to the scene even though what happened he was need more now than ever at blackwell and it was just his way to coap. Victoria looked at max then at david and she got up and ran to her room, david now looking at max wrapped around herself then asked sternly “ what happened!” now he was kneeling next to me but i was just crying as rather large crowd forming he could hear max repeating “i killed her...i killed her….my chloe….i killed you….” max said sobbing in the middle of a crowd that was now recording and she lost it she stood up shaking and face red and cover in tears before screaming at the top of her lungs “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE” everyone around her were taken aback some leaving hastily others feeling sorry for her but no one was expecting david to give her a hug a tight embrace that max didn't see coming in a million years and she immediately fell to the ground, as silent as a doe.  
_________________________________________________________________________

 

She was sitting in wells office with david standing next to her as the man himself walked in quickly making his was to his chair and sitting down.

‘Chloe wanted that chair’ max though to herself 

Wells clearing his throat before speaking “ miss,Caulfield i understand you are under unspeakable emotional strain, seeing as you were a witness to the murder of former student of blackwell” wells spoke this gently yet sternly, max said nothing in return just stared at her hands resting in her lap.

Wells continued ”but this does not give you the right to assault another student even if you were friends with..” max cut him off saying “i loved her and victoria thought she had the right to try and tarnish that by saying she was not the victim, that she had it coming, she was drugged and abused by nathan and my chloe still had the strength to confront him on her own” max halted herself her hands had found there way around her midsection her nails tearing into her arms as the memory flashed before her chloe's screaming at nathan then a loud bang and nothing but ringing for a few seconds then nathan wailing on the floor realizing the mistake he had made.

“well .. then” wells said then something hit max, and she stood up a look of hope and intensity on her face she bolted from the room wells and davids yelling at her to return but she keep running across the campus to the dorms and to her room where she began tearing her room up more, she was looking, and searching for “it” and she found it the photo of her and her dad on the space needle she hasn't used her power in a few days so she didn't know if she had it but she had to try anything to try a new outcome where she can keep her chloe and maybe make a few adjustments to what her timeline was. Looking at the photo she saw it blur and warp then she hear the wind and her dads voice the she was there the sound of her polaroid spitting out an image and her mom smiling at her she immediately felt for her phone finding it in her back pocket she walked to the edge and said “ sorry i need to make a call Now” she said with some more intensity the she meant to her dad looking at her “maxine everything okay?” his voice filled with concern and worry she said back “ yes i hope so i just need to call an old Friend” max squeezed the words out and her dad understand what she mean and walked over to her mom to talk, Max now with her phone out scrolled through the contacts and found HER she clicked and put the phone to her ear. “Ring…….Ring……...Ri……” the person on the other end picking up and max had to subdue herself from breaking as she heard “5 years...five...fucking….years caulfield” Max said in return “im so sorry but i really have to make this quick keep rachel amber close and keep an eye on nathan prescott and mark jefferson you’r lives are in danger rachel's more so than yours but still in danger i don't have time to explain any of this and im sorry i’ve been a huge dickhole for not talking to you for years but please for the love of god keep yourself and rachel from getting alone or too close to mark jefferson and nathan prescott and whatever you do keep this between me and you and rachel in a few minutes im going to forget all that i have told you and when i come back to arcadia bay im most likely going to be a cunt to you again and for the next few months”  
she managed to get this out before she was interrupted by chloe “ wait what the fuck are you talking about, your coming back! what do you mean before you will forget, and how the hell do you know Rachel and what the FUCK!”   
Max interjected “ listen i don't have much time keep you and rachel safe keep an eye out for any disappearances from now till next september is when i will be flying down chloe trust me please i need you to if i’m going to save you and rachel sorry but i’m about to forg…..hello?” max’s voice change in all ways and chloe just hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________

Chloe sat on her bed stund and more confused than when she first met rachel, she laid back and said silently “ what the fuck…..??” before she immediately called rachel “Ring…..Ring…..Ring…...Ring…..Ring…Hello?” rachel said, chloe responded “we need to talk now”......


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max final returns to the "present", her,rachel and chloe all sit down to understand what the hell is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the guys who Kudos my book much Love <3 now for the second chapter ;) .

october 2nd, 2013   
10/02/2013

 

Max’s vision blurred back together, reality coming back to her she fell forward and landed on the floor of wherever she was, her mind slowly reeling back.   
She slowly gather her senses hearing someone saying something close to her the voice slowly piecing together “MAX……..MAX ARE YOU OKAY……….MAXX!!!!” the ringing in her ears slowly subsiding, her vision clearing and she was back in control again.

Max now having some reasonable control over herself looked up to see a strawberry blond girl with a blue feather piercing in her left ear, she was looking at her like someone just died, a look of fear and worry mixed with pain.

“Max are you okay what happened?” the girl said and then it hit max *This is rachel..* max responded “ im fine” rachel replied “clearly not your bleeding!!” max already knowing what she meant, max just wiped her nose with her hoodie sleeve and stood up “Max you shouldn't stand, Sit now!” rachel commanded, max obliging her seeing as what was about to happen was about to happen “rachel sit, we need to talk.” max told her, rachel looked very concerned with the change in demeanor and attitude from well MAX she was like a completely different person. 

Rachel sat and asked “Max what in the hell is going on” to which max responded “i remembered” rachel responded with “what do you me….” rachels face halted and then her jaw went slack.

Max knowing she had probably just realized that everything that chloe had told her had final come to pass and now she looked completely astonished after about 20 seconds of silence rachel final asked “you mean..” max interjected to reply “yes i mean the phone call i made about 6 months ago everything that has happened since then i am unaware of it and i have no memory of it, yes to MY knowledge this is the first time i have ever spoken to you and i need to call chloe we need to meet her now and i will explain everything to the both of you please.” max said as she pulled her phone out and dialed chloe’s number “Ring…...Ring..WHAT?” max pulled the phone from her ear, frowning as the voice that blasted through the speaker was well above and “indoor” voice. 

Max then said “chloe its max i remembered we need to meet now.” chloe quickly responded “like hell i’m going to meet you after you toy….. Wait you remembered??” chloe’s questioning tone was obvious and welcomed “yes whatever has happened in the last 6 or so months wasn't really me it was the me from this timeline which no longer exist, i know it sound's crazy but i need to meet you to explain this NOW!” after getting that out chloe was silent for about 5-7 seconds before saying “ my house 10 mins” then she hung up.

Max grabbed everything she would need to go out and so did rachel and both headed to the bus pickup at alarming speed as the bus was pulling up they both entered and sat toward the front.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chloe POV 

*WHAT THE FUCKING IS GOING ON?!?!?!?* i thought to myself, is max going insane? What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuckkkkk…!  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” i yelled as i ran down stairs, probably looking like i had just witnessed a poltergeist, on a tricycle, on fire with dildo’s coming out it’s eyes. Mom came out of the kitchen and david jumped off the couch “hunny what's wrong?!” mom asked with a concerned look on her face, David looked at me “What in the hell are you yelling about know!!”

i just stopped at the bottom of the stairs, shaking “ don’t worry about it it i just voiced what i was saying louder then i meant to i’m sorry” i said as calmly as i could. Both of them looked stunted had i said something wrong? “Hunny what's wrong?” mom said looking even more concerned she had walked up to me. “Nothing is wrong mom okay” i said to her “well something must be, you just apologized for something” mom said looking at me with those eyes of a parent that now know that something is wrong with there child and nothing you say will change there mind “well…” i just started my sentence when someone knocked on the door rapidly. 

I turned around and open the door much faster then i thought i could to find Rachel and Max standing at the door rachel leaning against the door frame for support and max using her knees, both of them huffing and sounding like they ran all the way here from blackwell..! 

Max looked up at me, her face lit up and then tears started rolling down her face “Chlo…..Chloe!!!” she choked out and ran at me full speed and tackled me to the ground arms wrapped around me tight so tight i couldn't breathe.   
“Max what the fuck!” i yelled i felt so many emotions, anger….fear….happiness…. Joy…...pain…, these emotions overwhelmed her then she hear her mom say ”MAXINE!!” her voice was full of emotion obviously not expecting this person to appear and tackle her daughter to the ground, i managed to grunt out “Max….can’t…...Breathe…..” she quickly release me her face was covered in snot, and wet with tears, she had a smile on her face and i could see this light in her eyes, she look so happy “Chh…..Chloe….you're okay.” she final stopped her crying mom brought her a tissue and max blew her nose and wiped her face “joyce is so good to see you” max said as she hugged the older women “it's good to see you to max” mom said in return rachel had closed the door now.  
“Ahem….hello rachel and max was it?” david as max looked at him “Hello yes my name is Maxine Caulfield, you can call me max please, i used to live in arcadia bay before my family moved to seattle i have just recently moved back to attend class at blackwell, nice to meet youuu………?” max replied “i’m david..david Madson head of security at Blackwell, joyce’s husband, and chloe’s step-father” david explains and offers a hand to shake i return it with more force then i think he expected he smiled and said “nice grip” chloe looked at max and rachel “how’s about we head up to my room and “catch up”and while your here you guys can stay for dinner”   
____________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person 

We had all moved up to chloe’s room i sat on the edge of the bed my hands folded in my lap rachel sat on the floor and chloe as sitting to the table that had her computer on it window open and she was smoking a cigarette there was silence before chloe said “max explain now” she was obviously struggling with all of this so max just laid it on them “well i guess i’ll start from the beginning the actual beginning” max said as calmly as she could manage then explain what had happen how all of the events that had transpired, transpired she explained her power how it manifested and what had happen in the week that had yet to happen and from what she had done will never come to be she explain the timelines she had explored (with the exp. Of the timeline that she saved william) how rachel when missing and how, when and where they found her and what had happened to kate marsh and other students and nathan’s involvement she also explained that different timelines and realites existed and her power allowed her to explore them and manipulate them and chloe’s multiple amount of deaths during the this time period and the storm and several other events. 

Silence encompassed the room for about a minute before chloe said “so your telling me your tripping really hard right now?” rachel also looked sceptical. So max had to prove it “say something that i would have no way of guessing you would say in 3...2...1” chloe and max said in unison “Robo-cocks mall fucks and gravy trains!” chloe’s jaw dropped and max stared at her with a hard look still looking into chloe's eyes rachel and max said in unison “Pineapple roosters and beach bitches!” rachel’s face faltered and chloe looked pale “in 7 seconds a car is going to drive by the house its black with red stripes plate number is *ERT89GL* and is has tinted windows” max said, rachel joined chloe at the window to watch the car roll by fitting the description and plate that max had offered “chloe you have a parking ticket, a pack of cigarettes with 9 left in the pack , your keys , and a joint in a case that is in your back left pocket” max again pointed out something that she shouldn't , nor could have know. 

Chloe checked her pockets after emptying the contents on her desk she turned around looking not only shaken but scared “w..wait…h..h..howww….w..what” she sat on the bed staring into her hands.

rachel had pulled herself into a ball, i slowly reach over to put a hand on chloe’s shoulder, she pulls away and looks at me “so you are telling me you’re some kinda time traveling god or some shit” chloe said still trying to wrap her head around this “not really rewinding time and traveling through time is stressful and a big strain on my body and that's putting it lightly” max says as she looks at rachel on the ground the girl staring a hole into the ground i stand up and glide over to her kneeling down in front of her “rachel are you okay” max ask with a worried tone. Rachel looked at her “max the last month we got to know each other is gone you basically a whole new person i...i...i just” i stopped her talking and wrapped my arms around her she was a very physical person from what chloe had told her.

Rachel pushed into the embrace, after a few seconds i let her go a go back to chloe looking at her she had pulled out another cigarette and had already smoked half of it i put my hand gently on her shoulder she doesn't pull away this time but instead she looks at me and ask “in the *original* timeline you said i sacrificed myself to save arcadia bay but how specifically?” i look at her and remove my hand from her shoulder and sit next to her, folding my hands in my lap.

i begin “you and i are at the lighthouse and the storm is in front of us heading toward arcadia bay you explained why you thought the storm was there and how to stop it and i agreed at the time but then you offered me a choice” i pause before sucking in a big breath and exhaling “y...you said that if i use the picture i took form the bathroom then i could go back to the time y..you got shot and let it happen and the storm would never happen.” pausing again to breath “ or i could let the storm hit arcadia bay and we could live on together….forever” i choke out the last part trying my best not to cry taking a few steading breaths “and then you kissed me” i stop and find my hands are tight balls in my lap, nails piercing my flesh, knuckles white as snow, then i fell hot tears roll down my cheeks sniffing “i..i h.had to choose so….i...i..i did what you wanted saved arcadia bay a...and just before i traveled back you said to me *And max caulfield, don't you ever forget about me*” that was as far as max could get before she started sob’s and crying and curled up into a ball on the floor her back presses against chloe’s bed.

Chloe watched the girl devolve after telling her what had happen and she knew that they had fallen for each other in that timeline this explains a lot of the behavior that max was showing, chloe dropped down next to her and hugged her.

Chloe thought to herself *This girl has been through hell and worse to save my sorry no good ass not even time has stopped her and she loves me what in the hell is happening*

As they all calmed down and let this information digest in their heads they all heard a familiar sound, “GIRLS DINNER’S READY, GET DOWN HERE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading leave a kudos and a comment if you like. :)))


	3. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner and a fight with an unexpected ending

october 2nd, 2013 10/02/2013

 

3rd Person 

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, plates with mash potatoes, green beans, corn, cornbread, and pornchops sit in the middle of the table joyce sitting next to david who sat at the head of the table closest to the kitchen max, and rachel sitting on the living room side of the table, will chloe sat with joyce on here right in the other side of them.

“So max how have you been the last 5 years” Joyce asked with a smile “i’ve been okay i guess, school was not really great full of idiots and bullies” max said with a sigh “*Glad* you decided to return to ar-crapia bay” chloe said with sarcasm and a smirk “hey let’s eat in peace” david growled out “right…” chloe responded with an obvious bite, david eyeing her like she was about to start a war, “i decided to return because i wanted to attend the photography classes at Blackwell…..and i missed the old place…...and chloe” max whispered the last part out with a looked of sadness while she stared at her plate “i going to smoke” chloe stated as she stood up her plate basically clean.  
\-----  
Chloe POV 

I opened the sliding door and stepped outside, the air was slightly cold but nothing to bad.  
I pull out my pack of marlboro Reds slipping one out of the pack and putting in in between my lips, patting my pockets to find my lighter, i heard the door open behind me as i pulled my lighter out of my pocket turning to see Max closing the door.

I lit my cigarette as she turned around she had a neutral look on her face but her eyes showed…..something i don’t know what but…….something i don’t know why i keep getting this deep just got punched in the gut feeling when i look at her eyes but i manage to keep it cool and take a slow drag of of my smoke and sat down in on of the chairs, max walked over and sat on the table.

“Mind if i get one?” max asked as she got comfortable on in her seat, “what do you….oh.. Since when do you…??” i asked very confused “i think you can guess” max replied solemnly.

“oh..yea sure” i replied hollowly i still can't believe that max, MAXIE “FUCKING” CAULFIELD could pull of all of that. Max interrupted my internal dialogue “Lighter?” - “Yeah..” i said as i pulled it out a handed it over, she light her cigarette and took a long drag, ghosting her hit and looking up at the sky and exhaling. 

“Well you learned some tricks huh” i said smiling at her, she smiled back “yeah….*You* taught me some” she said doing quotations for the ^other^ me for her original timeline. “Did you smoke weed with me?” i asked genuinely curious “nope we did not smoke the good grass together” she said with a goofy grin, i started laughing hard, like really hard hunching over.

Final my laughing slowed to a stop, i was gasping for air as i choked out “i...i..really rubbed off on ya….huh..” i managed in between gasp “yes you did, you hella did” she said smiling a smile that would melt a tank, i felt this warm bubbly feeling grow in my tummy again.

“Well you wear it good all we have to do now is get you some piercings and hair dye, some new clothes and we need to get you baked As fuck” i chuckled after listing the “punk” auditions, max giggling along with me. Silence took over our conversation we still had about half a stoge to go, max has been looking at me the whole time it was starting to bug me “why are you staring at me” i asked staring back at her “because i...alright i don’t know really how to go about this but seeing as i explained everything i did earlier i can’t stop this from happening eventual but i’m sure you have already pieced this together but during the *original* week, we….well we….” max paused i was feeling my emotions starting to boil i wanted this conversation to just happen already and get the pain over with “We What Max” i say almost barking it, “we….oh this really isn't how i wanted this conversation to go…..” she took a deep breath “we fell for each other” she said really quickly i already knew this was what was going to happen i mean she said we kissed right?

“What do you mean Fell for each other” my voice now full of venom i could see her getting uncomfortable i didn't care i was getting pissed because i know she thinks im just going to go *oh yeah we toats girlfriends for like now* yea no way in hell not after 5 years even if all the shit she just said is true.

A group of birds flew over the back yard, the sun was now setting.

“Ahhhh….shit” max said, she stood up and raised her right hand toward me, like she was going to grab me, i stood up as well and grabbed her wrist “don’t try and grab at..” i was cut off as everything around me started reversing, the birds where FLY BACKWARDS!?! 

*WHAT THE FUCK* i thought 

Then everything stopped and i was, flat on my ass my head was pounding, it felt like one-hundred hot nails where being beaten into my skull.

“AGH….MY HEADDD” I whimpered as i cluched my skull and rolled onto my side, and into the fetal position, max was standing up looking down at me from what i could see, and deduce before i passed out

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Max POV 

Chloe was on the ground crying and clutching her head, i was trying to figure out what just happened. *Did she just travel back in time with me* i thought, then before i realized it i was kneeled next to her. I heard the screen door open and looked up to see rachel, joyce and david pooling outside.

“Chloe!” joyce said as she fell on her knees next to chloe, “What happened, WHAT DID YOU DO?!” david yelled at me i was at a loss for words as he grabbed my hoodie sleeve and pulled me away from chloe i lost it “LET ME GO, DON’T YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HURT CHLOE AND DON’T YOU EVEN THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER” I screamed at him before elboeing him in the gut, he let go of my hoodie and I scrambling over to chloe.

I pulled her head into my lap, i saw something splat onto her cheek as i rested her head gently in my lap, i thought that for a second it was starting to rain the i registered the hot, wet tears rolling down my face. “C..Chloe..Please be okay” i whispered out choking over my words and i started sobbing. 

“Max what happened!” Joyce asked her voice filled with fear and motherly concern, i looked at her “i..i..i don’t know she just fell down and said her head hurt then she fell over and passed out” i managed to choked out.

I gently brush her cheek, “we need to get her inside, rachel, joyce help me pick her up, david get the door help guide us in” i say switching from meltdown to get-it-done-work mode i slowly pick up chloe's upper body and grabbed her left arm and slung it around my shoulder as rachel moved to get her other arm and joyce moved to her leg’s.

We moved her into the living room, david was pacing and joyce was sitting next to chloe brushing her head, rachel had followed me upstairs as i was going to get some painkillers from the bathroom as i reach the top of the stairs i turned to her, the look on her face was one of concern, fear, and anger “what the fuck happened” she asked i looked at her not really know what to say “i...i..i’m not sure but i think she followed me through time...i think” i said still unsure of what happened.

rachel looked at me and asked “and why did you try to go back in time” she asked hissing with a whisper “look we were talking and the conversation was not going good i felt scared and didn't want chloe to freak out like she was so i was going to try and rewind and go at it a different way but then she grab my hand and all of a sudden she was with me during my *Rewind* “ i scramble to respond “ so you thought just because you guys were talking about something *you* didn't want to you get a free pass to change it” rachel hissed “ no it wasn't like that!” i replied trying to calm her down “we started to talk about something that after what happened earlier wasn't really a good idea it was too much for both of us chloe freaked out and...and oh fuck this” i say whisper the last bit i turn around and briskly walk to the bathroom obtaining some Ibuprofen and began the walk back to the stairs before rachel cut me off “what did you guys talk about” she asked her question penetrated all my barriers i looked at her my face a stone but my eye i could tell from how her face changed she saw that this was a topic that will require a lot of working out and explaining and time lots and lots of time.

“Was it about Mar..Mr. Jefferson..?” she asked looking concerned i shook my head “n..no this was about what happened between me and chloe during the *original* week it’s a really personal matter to me rachel and i really...Really don’t want to talk about it right now i just want to care for chloe and after i’m sure she’s okay and safe i will pass out somewhere because i’m beyond dead tired at the moment” i rush all of that out and move past her quickly heading down stairs i move fast to the kitchen i see chloe still out on the couch, i get a glass of water and move to the living room.

I put the glass and the tablets on the coffee table and sit next to chloe, “so what happened” david ask as he stops, facing me and looking as if i was a terrorist “i don't know...we were outside talking and smoking when i stood up to put out my cigarette out and walk in chloe stood up and passed out i think maybe she just stood up to fast” i say trying my best to be convincing seeing as it would be stupid to tell them she had some head pain, that would most likely end up with a hospital. 

“Well…” david was about to go on a rant or something, but was cut off by “what happened, my head is fucking killing me hella bad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thats for all the hits and kudos please comment if you like or see something i need to fix <3 
> 
> P.S i know that chloe's mentality about max took a complete 180 from her mentality form chapter 2 there is a reason that will be explained soon


	4. voices..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thanks for all the kudos im glad some of you like my book! i will try to keep upload when i can but some personal issues have come arise so uploads are gonna be spotty but i will try to atleast make some short sweet (or not) chapter's like this one please enjoy and tell me what you think :)

october 2nd, 2013 10/02/2013

 

Chloe POV

“What happened, my head is killing me” i said as i brought my hand to my forehead and groaned, i tried to sit up but soon finding i wasn't able to my body felt like jello and my mind felt like mush.

*what happened…...did i pass out…...or..wait did i GO BACK IN TIME WITH MAX?!?!?*

My memories flooding back into my mushy brain, my head felt like it was hit with a truck i tried to piece it together what happened outside.

“You just stood up to quick chloe, try to be more careful” max said to me shooting the look of go with it or we are fucked, so i followed along “yea i guess i did felt lightheaded before i even stood up i think, ugh why do i have to be so stupid” i said with my signature smirk, “well if that's the case then i guess i’ll go with it just try not to fall on your face again” joyce said with a worried look but she still smiled like mom so i guess that's a win, but what did she mean by fall on my face, as i asked myself this question max start to say”yea chloe next time you might break your nose” after max finished saying that i picked up what she was actually saying being the kids in this scenario, we know how to send messages coded in normal conversation.

“Yea my face hurts” i replied to max frowning i rubbed my face, opening my eyes to find her looking at me with a worried face and eyes of fear and Panic…..

*...i have got to leave...now..*  
this look max was giving her, made my whole body tense and give me chills at the same time it gave her this deep gut punching feeling like a laundry mat had opened up shop in her tummy she had this feeling before but right now she wasn’t understanding why this was happening and why do i had to have *this* Feeling………  
“i ...i don’t feel so good, i’m going to go lie down” i sputtered out quickly slowly getting up as i held my head” let me help you..” max offered as she slid next to me about to grab my arm. As her hands grew closer i freaked for a reason i can’t even fathom i just didn't know what would happen if she touched me, not that she scared me with the time travel trip, but she scared me with *these feelings are bad ones right?..* i felt like if she touched me everything would just explode…

“C..Chloe whats wrong?...” max asked her voice full of pain and sadness but her question had this time to it that said she was angry and understanding at the same time so i guess after everything that has happened to this poor poor girl, she just need someone to lean on *bad*.

*God im such a coward running cus i cant handle with all of this at once..i..i..i...i really need to get alone have another cigarette and sleep...bad* i thought and started to stand, moving pass Max, and rachel before they could stop me i had rushed up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

I quickly moved to open the window and grabbed my pack of smokes nearly crushing them, i notice my hands shaking by i ignored it and lit up the cigarette i pulled from the pack by the time i realized max and rachel had been at the door since i locked my door, the only thing i heard was “goodbye, C..Chloe” it was max her voice was trembling like she was about to cry. 

*i..i’m sorry max…….i just don’t know what to do right now* 

My face was wet from hot tears, as i finished my cigarette i curled into a ball on my bed my phone was light up with notifications, i picked up my phone *9:00PM* wow its been 2 hours since dinner, i thought then saw the large amount of messages from rachel, and the one from *Max* ONE……… i shook at the sight feeling so scared and like this was a reiteration of what she said earlier and what she said years ago *goodbye* …….

“N..noooo” i whispered as i slowly opened my phone and scrolled to Max’s messages opening them i found the one message she sent 

*Look i understand that your under and extreme strain with all of what's going on…...and i’m soo soo sorry for leaving you 5 years ago and coming back and dropping all of this on you… and *and somehow rewinding with you* call or text me when your ready to talk and we can take down the psycho serial killer at blackwell sorry again i…..i just want you to feel bettter so….see you later…..Captain..* 

I felt the tears then came the sobs and chokes and gasp for air and then after what felt like an eternity……

I fell into darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

FLASH*

Aim a little to the right………

Alright, im going to go for the bumper…..

OH FUCK, I SHOT MYSELF, BACK UP BACK UP……..

FLASH* 

MAX IM STUCK HELP…….

*TRAIN HORN*

MMMAAAAXXXXXXX……….

*TRAIN PASSING*

CHLOOOOEEEEEEE…………

FLASH* 

GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO…….

...NOOOOO……

I’M SO SICK OF PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL ME………

*GUNSHOT*

FLASH* 

 

Hello chloe.

H..Hello?

W..w..w...what is this a dream? 

No

 

Then where the hell am i!?

 

Calm chloe.

 

Calm fuck that!

 

It is alright you are not in any danger and im not here to harm you.

 

Then what are you here for inside my head!?

………..

……………

 

………………

 

WELL!?!

 

……………………

 

Goodbye chloe i will explain more the next time we talk.

 

FLASH*

 

 

FLASH*

 

FLASH*

 

FLASH*

FLASH*  
FLASH*  
FLASH*  
FLASH*

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Chloe POV

I shot up out of bed and fell on my floor Gasping for air and…. Crying i felt like i had just lost everything over again…...why?  
I tried to piece together why it felt like i was losing the most important things in my life, and slowly my memories pulled it together and fix the scattered knowledge of my dream into what was somewhat understandable i realized i had seen images and flashes of my and max together and from what i could tell it was from the other timeline that max came from…………  
I froze everything as i put two and two together and realized that max was watching me *die*

…….now it all makes since 

*im so fucking stupid..* 

*yes…..yes you are your …..utter trash……...scum for harming such a clearly traumatized girl who loves you deal with the fact your a coward who hurt the one thing you care about ……*

The voice im my head whispered to me again…  
It had come back to torment me again….

“N...noo...your wrong” i whispered as i curled into a ball 

*your hurt her…… pushed her away*

The voice whispered again..

“Nooo...shut up” i whispered again louder then before  
*even after she when through hell for you……..you fucked it up *

“I said shut up.” i said much louder then i mean

 

*and you know what you have done …...you RUINED IT* 

“NO SHUT UP” i screamed 

This wasn’t the first time i had a night like this i just realized it was 1:00AM and i needed to get out of this house i need to go on a drive. I grabbed my keys, a joint, my cigarettes, and a jacket and headed out, getting im my truck and started driving and i didn't realize i was at the edge of arcadia bay till i was about to gun it past the arcadia bay sigh i jammed my brakes and pulled over.

My knuckles were white i couldn't let go of the steering wheel as i grasped what i was about to do with out any second thought the only thing that stopped me was….

*chloe* 

a voice much different from the one that made me go on this one-way trip one like the one from my dream and a mix of max 

My phone buzzed in my pants pocket i didn’t even remember grabbing it but i pulled it out of my pocket, and read the message from MAX 

“Hey are you okay i know its the middle of the night but i really feel like something’s wrong and im worried*

I was stunned to read that she felt like something was wrong, how did she know…...how?

How can i be so stupid, just up and leaving the same way she did……..

I started to reply and saw max’s read blip appear….

“Hey can i come see you”

I wrote and sent without even thinking 

“Yes”

She replied 

“On my way” 

I quickly shot back and saw her send one more message 

 

“Okay be careful on the road at night, and of B.W security see you soon”

She sent as I put my cigarette out on my arm the same place I did after Rachel said she wanted to be just *friends* adding a new mark on my arm right above my wrist making 5 on the right arm and 3 on the left. i began pulling out onto the road, driveing safe like max asked.


	5. The start of the the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe experienced her first "strange" dream that allowed her to glimpse into other timelines. max and chloe meet up and figure out there shit so they could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at bottom.

october 3nd, 2013 10/03/2013

1:37AM   
3rd person 

Chloe pulled up to blackwell after 8 or so minutes of *Safe* driving, her mind still trying to figure out the meltdown she was experiencing. She felt like her world no longer exists, like she was just a poser for the real chloe……….

*what is that's the truth your just another chloe to add to the long list of one’s before her she meant nothing she was nothing just another failure and she was causing so much pain a constant reminder after what i experienced tonight, i have caused her so much pain by being a dumb, stupid girl………...so stupid………..dumber than a bag if bricks*

Sitting in her truck, chloe smacked her forehead onto the steering wheel, face black as her mind slowly consumed her……

*buzzzz…….buzzzz……….buzzzzz*

Chloe’s phone started buzzing, she was receiving a call from max, she accepted the call and brought her phone to her ear…..

“Chloe….” max whispered “Yes.” chloe responded her voice was as blank as her face.

“Are you okay*Sniffle* im worried about what happened*sniffle* and...i...i’m sorry” max choked out as she was on the verge of tears “what are you sorry for maxi...i’m the one who should be sorry…...i’m so stupid…..you when through so much for stupid old me………..worthless old me…….” chloe muttered all of this out without a single thought she spoke what she knew was the truth……..she was broken…...and worthless…...nothing.

“That's not true!” max shouted “Chloe where are you?” 

“I’m in my truck….in the blackwell parking lot….”chloe stated 

“On my way see you soon” max said with a quick breath and hung-up, chloe hadden even realized what had happened till she heard a knocking on her window, turning to find max now standing at her door she was tense and her shoulders scrunched up to her ears and her eyes where red and puffy along with wet streaks down her face and her lip quivering ever-so slightly, the sight broke chloe even more so.

“C..c...chloe….”Max whispered her voice shaking she was a mess and so was chloe first night in and things where already crazy in a way max never anticipated, “Max...im..so...so..soo..sorry for yelling at you like that even after all you have been through what you did for me..” chloe choked out trying to keep herself from turning into a water fountain.

“you did so much for me and i just snapped….i know you were just trying to help by giving me an out like you did….but i just couldn't help but ask what you meant i felt like you were just going to be like *oh yea we hooked up deal with it* i didn't listen to what you where saying..i..i...i just went with what i thought you were saying….Not what you where actually saying..i’m so stupid…”chloe managed before breaking down, hands on her face sobbing.

“chlo...you are everything but stupid, you are a little bit impulsive and easy to set off but you are so kind, your so much fun and amazing and you have always been with me you saved me from myself so much you have a great, funny, passionate personality, and finally we are pirate’s a first mate is nothing without it’s captain i no i really was a bad person let alone friend to you for 5 Years, and even still you heard me out you let me crash at your place you had full faith in me so i in return as a promise to myself to never, ever everever leave you again even if it meant this world, and only if it would make you happy and i’d do anything i can to make you happy event if it mean my death or the whole world” 

max was now sobbing into chloe's shoulder her mind was shot, after only a day she was already having a hard time dealing with all of this max just wanted chloe to be happy thats all she ever wanted and now she was causing her so much pain why…

“M..M..max i..i just wanted everything to be okay and not so shitty in life..*sniffle* but i keep making things so fucked up….i owe frank three Grand...dad’s gone…..you left me….. I was abandoned” chloe choked letting all of her insecurities come to surface.

Max now holding the blue headed girl “chloe i...i can’t even express how much i wish i was here for you...i tried to send you text or call or even a fucking letter but i was so scared…..i was scared that if i sent you a message you would have pushed me away and say we weren't friends anymore...a...and i just couldn’t bare the thought of not being your friend let alone someone you even saw as a person anymore after how i treated you..i’m a terrible person for that but please...chloe let me try to to be your friend again….if you’ll let me…..even if i don’t deserve you..in any capacity” max final laid out the final resort her insecurities now coming forward.

Both girls now completely vulnerable one wrong from either could result in a catastrophe, max holding onto chloe, crying, sobbing, chloe too both unsure of how to continue but one of them had to say something.

After 5 or so minutes of uninterrupted waterworks, chloe now managing herself somehow began to speak “max i’m sorry for being an asshole to you back at the house, i’m sorry i snapped on you, i’m so sorry i put you through that week of hell all because i wanted to play and i’m sorry for being not as understanding of your situation, after you left rachel saved me from myself i was having it rough time dealing with all the change and i started getting depressed i.. I wanted to die and rachel she saved me from falling she’s like an angel to me and max having you back has been great and fun and weird and scary and so much other stuff, i’m so glad you came back that i treated you like i did made me hate myself but you saying that, that you’ll do anything for me, god max no matter what you are still here for me even if you left you came back and tried so hard to make sure i was happy you saved rachel someone, and i didn’t even realizes this till just now but you didn’t even know her and you saved her so i wasn't alone and now your both here and i’m still trying to figure out what to do but max you did more than everything for me, im sorry will you forgive me..”chloe had got max into the truck and onto her lap now holding the smaller girl for dear life hoping she will forgive her, hoping that max will stay with her for good this time.

“Chloe of course i will forgive you, i will always forgive you i will do anything you ask...if it makes you happy i’ll do it but i don’t want you to regret anything you do so i will lookout for you no matter Captain BlueBeard what we are pirates right?” max replied fresh tears streaming down her face and a shaky smile on her lips looking up at chloe. 

Chloe now crying in utter joy “Long “Max” Silver of course no matter what we are pirates” chloe pulled max into a hug a strong embrace, putting all her pent up emotions into it.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

After taking about 20 mins to just let all of there tears to flow and figure out there bullshit, chloe and max made it to max’s room still hold each other the whole way there both just enjoying this time together before the nightmare that is mark jefferson has to be faced and taken down.  
trying to save arcadia bay and all the people they would come to care for yet again and for max, rachel, and chloe to come together as friends to make it through this together and maybe grow closer together more than any of them though they would, being bonded for life in a way no other person could understand or so they though…..  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i meant to put the dream episode Chloe experience's in the previous chapter and her other issues but i have already written this chapter to a decent stop so i will let Max and Chloe figure that mess out at breakfast. ;)   
> and thanks for all the kudo's they ya'll leave i love it!!   
> and i hope you enjoyed the short 5th Chapter!


	6. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to fall together for the trio but this is only the start of a very rock ride for them

october 3nd, 2013 10/03/2013

1:37AM   
3rd person 

Chloe pulled up to blackwell after 8 or so minutes of *Safe* driving, her mind still trying to figure out the meltdown she was experiencing. She felt like her world no longer exists, like she was just a poser for the real chloe……….

*what is that's the truth your just another chloe to add to the long list of one’s before her she meant nothing she was nothing just another failure and she was causing so much pain a constant reminder after what i experienced tonight, i have caused her so much pain by being a dumb, stupid girl………...so stupid………..dumber than a bag if bricks*

Sitting in her truck, chloe smacked her forehead onto the steering wheel, face black as her mind slowly consumed her……

*buzzzz…….buzzzz……….buzzzzz*

Chloe’s phone started buzzing, she was receiving a call from max, she accepted the call and brought her phone to her ear…..

“Chloe….” max whispered “Yes.” chloe responded her voice was as blank as her face.

“Are you okay*Sniffle* im worried about what happened*sniffle* and...i...i’m sorry” max choked out as she was on the verge of tears “what are you sorry for maxi...i’m the one who should be sorry…...i’m so stupid…..you when through so much for stupid old me………..worthless old me…….” chloe muttered all of this out without a single thought she spoke what she knew was the truth……..she was broken…...and worthless…...nothing.

“That's not true!” max shouted “Chloe where are you?” 

“I’m in my truck….in the blackwell parking lot….”chloe stated 

“On my way see you soon” max said with a quick breath and hung-up, chloe hadden even realized what had happened till she heard a knocking on her window, turning to find max now standing at her door she was tense and her shoulders scrunched up to her ears and her eyes where red and puffy along with wet streaks down her face and her lip quivering ever-so slightly, the sight broke chloe even more so.

“C..c...chloe….”Max whispered her voice shaking she was a mess and so was chloe first night in and things where already crazy in a way max never anticipated, “Max...im..so...so..soo..sorry for yelling at you like that even after all you have been through what you did for me..” chloe choked out trying to keep herself from turning into a water fountain.

“you did so much for me and i just snapped….i know you were just trying to help by giving me an out like you did….but i just couldn't help but ask what you meant i felt like you were just going to be like *oh yea we hooked up deal with it* i didn't listen to what you where saying..i..i...i just went with what i thought you were saying….Not what you where actually saying..i’m so stupid…”chloe managed before breaking down, hands on her face sobbing.

“chlo...you are everything but stupid, you are a little bit impulsive and easy to set off but you are so kind, your so much fun and amazing and you have always been with me you saved me from myself so much you have a great, funny, passionate personality, and finally we are pirate’s a first mate is nothing without it’s captain i no i really was a bad person let alone friend to you for 5 Years, and even still you heard me out you let me crash at your place you had faith in me so i in return as a promise to myself to never, ever everever leave you again even if it meant this world, and only if it would make you happy and i’d do anything i can to make you happy.” 

max was now sobbing into chloe's shoulder her mind was shot, after only a day she was already having a hard time dealing with all of this max just wanted chloe to be happy thats all she ever wanted and now she was causing her so much pain why…

“M..M..max i..i just wanted everything to be okay and not so shitty in life..*sniffle* but i keep making things so fucked up….i owe frank three Grand...dad’s gone…..you left me….. I was abandoned” chloe choked letting all of her insecurities come to surface.

Max now holding the blue headed girl “chloe i...i can’t even express how much i wish i was here for you...i tried to send you text or call or even a fucking letter but i was so scared…..i was scared that if i sent you a message you would have pushed me away and say we weren't friends anymore...a...and i just couldn’t bare the thought of not being your friend let alone someone you even saw as a person anymore after how i treated you..i’m a terrible person for that but please...chloe let me try to to be your friend again….if you’ll let me…..even if i don’t deserve you..in any capacity” max final laid out the final resort her insecurities now coming forward.

Both girls now completely vulnerable one wrong move from either could result in a catastrophe, max holding onto chloe, crying, sobbing, chloe too both unsure of how to continue but one of them had to say something.

After 5 or so minutes of uninterrupted waterworks, chloe now managing herself somehow began to speak “max i’m sorry for being an asshole to you back at the house, i’m sorry i snapped on you, i’m so sorry i put you through that week of hell all because i wanted to play and i’m sorry for being not as understanding of your situation, after you left rachel saved me from myself i was having it rough time dealing with all the change and i started getting depressed i.. I wanted to die and rachel she saved me from falling she’s like an angel to me and max having you back has been great and fun and weird and scary and so much other stuff, i’m so glad you came back that i treated you like i did made me hate myself but you saying that, that you’ll do anything for me, god max no matter what you are still here for me even if you left you came back and tried so hard to make sure i was happy you saved rachel someone, and i didn’t even realizes this till just now but you didn’t even know her and you saved her so i wasn't alone and now your both here and i’m still trying to figure out what to do but max you did more than everything for me, im sorry will you forgive me..”chloe had got max into the truck and onto her lap now holding the smaller girl for dear life hoping she will forgive her, hoping that max will stay with her for good this time.

“Chloe of course i will forgive you, i will always forgive you i will do anything you ask...if it makes you happy i’ll do it but i don’t want you to regret anything you do so i will lookout for you no matter Captain BlueBeard what we are pirates right?” max replied fresh tears streaming down her face and a shaky smile on her lips looking up at chloe. 

Chloe now crying in utter joy “Long “Max” Silver of course no matter what we are pirates” chloe pulled max into a hug a strong embrace, putting all her pent up emotions into it.

2:15AM

 

____________________________________________________________________________

After taking about 20 mins to just let all of there tears to flow and figure out there bullshit, chloe and max started making there way to the dorms still hold each other the whole way there both just enjoying this time together before the nightmare that is mark jefferson has to be faced and taken down.  
trying to save arcadia bay and all the people they would come to care for yet again. max, rachel, and chloe to come together as friends to make it through this together and maybe grow closer together more than any of them though they would, being bonded for life in a way no other person could understand or so they though…..  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Rachel POV   
2:10AM 

Still trying to figure out this weird ass day, all this last month with max is gone she is a max from another fucking TIMELINE FOR FUCKS SAKE. and chloe just falling over from time travel with max.

max said it was only a few seconds maybe a minute and it decked chloe out which means max is insanely strong mentally, god i just wow all of this shit and….and fucking jefferson that pervy psychopath sonofabitch, i can’t believe i actually thought he was..attractive. 

Ugh i feel disgusted thinking about him, i’m glad me and max are together in his class so either of us don't have to face him alone but at the sametime i feel like max is holding back some important details things we need to know i want to try and push max to spill what she knows.

I am worried about her i feel this ache in my heart that something's wrong, so i shoot max a text. 

RACH~ “hey max are you okay, i just have a bad feeling after what happened to night? : / “   
MAX~ “im okay open your door”

What? 

*Knock Knock*  
I rollout of bed and hop over to the door, opening it to find max and chloe holding each other, both of their eyes are red and puffy but filled with a bright energy, they held small smiles.

Putting on my signature smirk “So it looks like you two had a still best friends for life talk, with a lot of crying i assume” both of their smiles grow to huge grins “yea something like that” max starts “yea we sorted out some shit...and we..i found out something” chloe finishes out there sentence and tills her head down gently resting her forehead against max’s, they eyes close their eyes and chloe presses a small kiss to the side of max’s lips.

“Chloe Elizabeth Price” my eyes lock on onto hers as she straight up “rach.. Please don’t get jelly over maxi, you know she thinks your…” chloe manages to get out before max slaps her hand over chloe's mouth, turning a bright red from head to toe “Chloe shut up….meanie” max sputters out.

“Alright you two get in here” now i’m grinning from ear to ear wanting to get lots of info out of them as i pull them in to my room, sitting down on my bed chloe grabs my rolly chair from my desk and max sitting next to me. 

I see that max is looking around my room absorbing everything about it. My mason jar lanterns, pictures of me and chloe and my my mom and Sera, my guitar across from my bed was a couch, to the right of the couch was my closet next to that was the desk that chloe robbed my chair. 

“So you two are together now huh?” i ask with a bit of snark “well..um..not exactly i think.” chloe replies “were sort of trying to figure out exactly what we are..” max adds.

“So maxi what was it that you think i am..” i ask with a seductive tone “oh..um..uhhhhh..” max trying to form a sentence and failing...hard i slide up against max and wrap my arm around her shoulders “come on Maxi you know..” i lean down to her ear now whispering “you can tell me anything” i can see max’s face beyond red “i..ummm…” max trying to speak is cute “ithinkyourreallyreallyreallybeautiful” max final squicks out now hiding behind her hands.

chloe is trying really hard not to laugh and i’m surprised she managed to say that not that its a bad think she is a cutie “well..” i start as my hand slides down her side to her waist “i would be lying if i said i didn't think you are a cutie to maxi “ 

Max looks like she’s about to burst, her legs clamped together, face red as a tomato then something changes, max relaxes into rachels grasp, her hands fall and her face is no longer full of embarrassment but now she’s biting her lip her eyes are have a hint of lust and want, max’s hands find there way around my my shoulders and max now straddling me “you know rach your lips are ” max’s face not even inch away from mine before she can finish i press forward, meeting her lips before i can even think of what i’m doing i figure she will pull back but no pushes into the kiss soon enough were in a full on makeout sesh before chloe pulls apart “alright max i think rachel has had enough smooches for now it is 3:30 in the morning now i think we all need to get some sleep and not rach not that kind of sleep! “ after settling down we somehow managed to get all 3 of our asses into my bed don't know how but fuck it. 

“Night Chloe,Night Max” were my final words before blackness consumed me, i think i heard the say there nights to each other but im gone 

MAX/CHLOE POV 

“Rach is out, night chloe” as i kiss chloe on the cheek “night Maxi” i kissed max’s cheek and we are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rush towards the end but tried to hurry along the relationship there's gonna be a bit more to it these three there just starting out on a very bumpy road of hell so i gave them so ground to each other for the heavy stuff coming. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	7. the trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girl's figure some shit out and a little more

october 3nd, 2013 10/03/2013

9:30AM

 

“Rach rach wakkeeeee uppppppp” 

“Ughhh….5 more minutes”

“Rachel wakey wakey” 

After some shaking rachel sat up, she obviously did not get enough sleep but max seemed full of energy. 

“How can you be so energetic in the morning and where is chloe” rach mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she yawns.

“Because last night was...so….FREAKIN’ MAGICAL! And chloe left a little bit ago to get out before security go her” max was basically dancing around rachel's room now “i have never, ever in my life felt so great” 

“Why? Was last night magical i mean?” rachel question the ecstatic girl prancing around her room like she had taken a hit of some wonder drug, the question made max stop her energetic morning dance facing away from rachel.

“Well, um…. Because this was the best outcome that i managed to find..” max almost whispered

“What do you mean outcome max?” rachel again questioned the girl standing in the middle of her room 

“Rachel…. What i told you and chloe the other night...well that was only the very tip of the iceberg” max said her entire mood had shifted from bright and happy to dark almost distant.

“Max what are you talking about you, said you traveled back to before this happened and before He got to me… and you told me and chlo about all the shit you went through with this time shit right?”

“Rachel i didn’t tell you guys everything….i….i couldn’t tell you guys everything..not because i don't’ trust you and chloe but...because….because i can’t….and i mean i can’t talk about some of the stuff that happened...not yet at least” max’s voice cracked and broke as she spoke.

“Max...what kind of stuff are you talking about like more time shit” i ask more snarky then I meant but i’m a little angry that max is holding back on me, I want, no I need, to know what she’s talking about.

“Rach...please” max was visible trembling now.

“What is so damn difficult to talk about after everything you told us about, all this crazy shit and you still can’t talk about what..some stupid shit that never actually happen because you changed it” rachel now completely blinded by her own anger and needed to know about what max thought was so damn important she had to keep it to herself.

“rachel ..*sniffle*...i..really...don’t want to talk about it right now...please...i promise i’ll tell you but i’m not ready to..to talk about it..please..” max turned around to face rachel and all of rachel's anger dissolved when she saw her face, she regretted pushing max because of her stupid need to know everything it became very obvious that she was being a massive dick to max by pushing her like this when she clearly was very uncomfortable with the topic.

“Max..i” before rachel even got her words out max bolted out of her room.

“Well shit” rachel mutter closing her eyes bringing her hand to her forehead in a facepalm.

A groan emitted from the girl as dana popped in.

“What the fuck was that about rachel” her anger and confusion very clear

“Dana..i don’t know but i know it was my fault” really not wanted to go in to it she took a quick glance at her clock 9:55AM class starts soon i need to get ready quick.

“Well whatever you did you better fix it or a lot of people will be coming to say “HI” if you know what i mean” dana said quickly before running of to class.

Rachel quickly got ready for the day grabbed her bag and hurried to class shooting a message to chloe saying she fucked up bad and to max to say sorry, little did she know how eventful this day was going to be…..

____________________________________________________________________________

october 3nd, 2013 10/03/2013

2:25PM 

RACHEL POV

Welp, today has been shit, class is about to end so great, next class is about to start so not too great and worse...it’s photography...ugh kill me nowwww

I really hate myself for what i did to max today i treated her so bad….i just stopped thinking and got hooked on finding out the truth...again.

*RINGGGGG* 

Yayyyy….class is over time to go to hell…

As i made my way to the bathroom before the next class, i bump into dana.

She stopped me in the hallway, looking very serious.

“I talked to max, she wanted you to know that she isn’t going to photography today and if you want to meet her she’s waiting in the parking lot with chloe there going to leave in 5 minutes for two whales so if your going i would hurry” dana is staring right into my eyes i can see the disappointment in her’s “oh..and if you fuck up again rachel, and hurt max, i will beat your fucking ass got it” she informed me of the current situation i really need to talk to max about this morning.

It…….it was a very bad mistake that she needed to fix...only if max will let me is the question.

That very thought hit her hard she really need to fix this, to show she actual regret’s that it happened...but would max even forgive her…...i asked her about a topic that i know…...what...it might be related to.

If this tough subject max had been keeping to herself, was somehow directly to that BASTARD “jefferson” , and if it was she was correct on what might mean this Dark Room that max shuttered at the mention of………..i would fucking kill him.

That though didn’t even phase me, like i thought it would, i would kill for max..and chloe.

Dealing with the fact i could care for more than one person the way i do the both of them was throwing me for a loop as i found my way to the parking lot as the bell rung signaling the start of photography.

 

I easily spot chloe’s truck out of the “rich car pit” that was the blackwell parking lot. 

“Wow it felt like this walk was a year and a half” 

These thoughts were something that...need a lot of time to really digest without confirmation i really need to sort this out let alone the fact that i don’t know if max knows anything about the past few months…..WAIT HAVE I REALLY FORGOT ABOUT ALL THE SHIT FROM THE PAST MONTHS I’VE KNOW MAX AND SHE ACTUALLY MIGHT NOT EVEN REALIZE ANY OF THAT!!!!??!??!?

What in the fuck kinda person am i to let her kiss me and chloe….without the full picture…..ugh.

Walking up to the truck i see that chloe and max are smoking. Still trying to wrap the fact that maxi picked up the habit not surprised in the lest but still hard to grasp.

“H..hey guys” i’m so nervous we have a lot of heavy stuff to cover today “hey rachel” chloe says with a venom laced tongue, i guess that max told her about this morning “hey...rach” max’s response to my arrival is more distant but i guess i can’t be surprised.

“Max..i..i’m sorry for this morning really i just let my stupid need to know the truth get in the way of your obvious discomfort..sorry” i really want to get over that incident but i’m no less sincere about my apology “ i really regret pushing you like i did...i just..sorry” 

“I forgive you rach...come on you two lets go get food” max was smiling now this was the most amazing thing about the girl i had come to know over the past month and even this “New” one both so easily forgiving it blows my mind that she would still forgive me for all my mistakes and… errors in what has happened with us.

What happened with…...chloe…

____________________________________________________________________________

Max POV 

Today was a very very very weird one, rachel pushing this morning, atleast Ms.hoida is a constant in the timelines still out sick i feel bad for her but i’m glad i had some time to myself.

 

“Why did i kiss rachel and chloe..” i find myself whispering i can't help but wonder why was i so… passionate about it with rachel like i had done it a million times.. I had this part of my that seemed to know what had happened in the past few months…

Where me and rachel...together?

What about chloe, she seemed off about what happened last night i mean she was happy but i guess we still have lots of stuff to talk about.

Where rachel and her together before i came into the picture?

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……...all these questions need answers.

I need to talk to chloe and rachel about all of this. 

*Knock Knock* 

“Max it’s dana are you alright i saw you leaving rachel's room, you looked upset?” 

“Yea dana i’m alright come in” 

Dana entered, she looked very concerned and a little angry.

“Did she do something stupid again” dana asked me as she entered and closed the door.

“Ugh yes...and no” 

“Do you want to talk about it”

“Yea i guess i could use someone to talk to right now” 

Dana hops on my bed getting into her normal sitting position “so what happened”

I snort “a lot really”

“Was she trying to get you to say yes to sex again?” 

WAIT WHAT FUCK!!! 

I try to keep my surprise out of my expression, what did she mean again, so me and rachel where together? Or….

“N..nn.no dana um this is gonna sound a little weird but i really need to ask, so let’s say hypothetically i..um don’t remember the last few months or so..again hypothetically, and i really need to know what has happened around school, and me and rachel what could you tell me about what has happened?” 

The look on dana’s face is damning, she looks like she just discovered that aliens exist.

“Well..um..that’s a...strange question there max...sorry but did you forget about the last few months”

“Ugh..dana it’s really hard to explain and please for the love of god keep this between you and me..just answer the question..please”

 

Dana i can tell is thinking hard about this her face drawing into an unusual hardness.

“Well...alright….around september you and rachel started hanging out..rachel and chloe had just got into a huge fight about chloe admitting her feelings to rachel and rachel freaked out and blocked chloe off til just recently”

“Wait….oh fuck” i really had to go and make things worse didn’t i 

“Please don’t tell me” i put my head in my hands 

“You and rachel started “hanging out” and by that mean you too where smoochers” 

“God damn me and my stupidity” i spit out at myself 

“It’s okay max, you where both hitting it off anyway although rachel was a bit mean too chloe, chloe had been a little more clingy to rachel lately and i guess rachel just wanted space”

“That's my fault”

The look of confusion on dana’s face clear as day 

“Max you can’t blame yourself for that, it was..” i cut dana off before she can finish

“Yes, dana...it is my fault i called chloe a few months a told her something about what’s gonna happen next week, and also what was going to happen to rachel if she didn’t keep her safe”

“Max….what in the fuck are you talking about”

“Dana i really can’t explain..i’m sorry i want to but you’ll know soon enough i promise i have to talk to chloe right now just….just know that your a really good friend and oh… a favor please keep and eye on kate will you”

I look into dana’s eyes which are currently a sea of confusion and worry 

“max..i ….fine i’ll keep an eye on kate and you better tell me what this is about”

“I will dana promise, also if you see rachel tell her i’m skipping photography and heading to two whales with chloe around 2:30 today we need to talk”

Dana eyes me with a questioning look “max caulfield are you “Skipping” i never thought i would see the day” 

“Yeah yeah dana judge me all you want, just tell her if you see her”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Two whales diner 

2:45PM 

Max POV

We had just gotten settled into our sits when joyce came over to wait on us 

“Well girls, ya’ll are supposed to be in school mind telling me why you aren't” joyce asked with a stern look

Rachel was the first to speak up “sorry joyce max wasn’t feeling well today and wanted to get out of blackwell for a little bit” she leans over to joyce “boy problems” she says with a wicked looking face 

“Rachel!” i reach over the table and smack her arm joyce burst into laughter “my my.. Max already charming the good boys at blackwell i see”

“Joyce” i groan 

“It’s alright maxi...us girls have to stick together” rachel winks 

“So girls what will it be?” 

After giving our orders out, three coke’s and lots of fries cus what elses are teenages suposse to eat, chloe also ordered something call “special chloe sauce” which was concerning but whatever, we need to get started with the long conversation ahead. 

“Alright guys...this is going to be a catch-up talk i need to know all about what has happened with us in the last few months everything if we want to figure out what we are” i set us up for the following talk.

“So rachel, chloe what has your relationship been for the past few years?”

Rachel and chloe both look at some random things around the diner neither are eager to talk about.

“I talk with dana guys i know something is unresolved between you too so spill..now!” 

“Alright alright” rachel starts “so me and chloe have been really good friends up till just a little before you came into the picture max” at the mention of friends chloe shrinks a little.

“Yes i could imagine” i respond 

“And um well….shit first off chloe im so sorry for how i treated you….well alright” rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling through her nose “chloe...admitted to having feelings for me just before i meet you max and i...i freaked out…. I didn’t know how to deal with committing to something more than a friendship with her i,...i was scared i would fuck something up and...lose her” rachel whispered the last part she looked like a beaten puppy, it broke my heart.

Chloe on the other hand looked shocked at the revelation, she was staring at the table, messing with her hands nervously….since when does chloe the great badass get nervous, it’s kinda cute…

“And well then you showed up max, we bonded over what happened with chloe you said it would be okay and that i just need time to figure out how to talk to chloe about it…..” rachel trailed off

And to both of our surprises chloe was the one to speak up next “rachel..i..i’m….ugh...i just...i care about you...alot and when you blocked me out..it..it” tears started leaking down her face “it hurt..alot i opened myself to you..and you rejected me….i..i thought i could trust you with my heart..and you stomped on that trust like everyone else did.” rachel's lip was tribbing her hands where gripping to the end of her flannel shirt balling up the material.

“but..*sniffle*...i still want to trust you...even if i think i shouldn’t...i feel like i can trust you…” chloe to our surprise managed to get her tears under control and just in time for joyce to arrive with our food setting a big tray with a wax sheet on it with a mountain of fries and chloe’s special sauce.

“Well chloe what is your special sauce actually” i ask with a playful tone trying to lighten the mood so we could have a slight break before continuing.

“Well maxi if you must know it’s a mix of ranch,texas pete,pepper, and some human blood for taste” chloe’s signature grin coming out 

“EWww chloe that’s so disgusting” i gag playfully and a smile slips into my features.

As we eat i feel the need to began our conversation again sooooo….

“So um rachel.” i ask for the blondes attention.

“Yes maxi?” 

“Well there's no easy way to put this but what was/is our relationship...dana kinda told me some...things….” i ask with a wince as rachel’s playful eyes fall to stone her unreadable mask coming to full front.

“Well max..we kinda just never asked that question before, we started hanging out and getting to know each other then one day we kissed...and by that i mean i kissed you…” rachel rub’s her neck looking out the window.

“So we were somewhat more intimate then normal run of the mill friend’s huh” 

“Umm...yea...i guess you could say that” rachel was now blushing and looking down at her lap 

“I know….i just know i’m going to hate myself for this but…….why do i get the feeling there's a little more to it then just kissing..” i ask wanting to die for what this could mean.

“Well umm...we did get a little frisky” rachel hesitated to say as chloe now enters the conversation 

“So was it we got a little frisky or was it you that got a little frisky” now getting defensive over me even chloe was starting to slip back into her angry punk mode 

“Chloe..”i put my hand on her arm “calm…” 

She reluctantly relaxes crossing her arms 

“Well umm..it actually was we in that matter” rachels blush only intensifies “um we never went below the belt so don’t lose your shit guy’s umm” now fiddling with her fingers “i’m glad we didn’t even if i pushed you to do it” 

This declaration not only was unexpected of rachel but it was comforting to know that rachel did take no for an answer in that matter and extremely embarrassing seeing as what chloe and i where or trying to be.  
Clearing my throat “well umm...good to know?....oh this is a lot more complicated than i thought but i saw it coming….well anything else we need to get off our chest guys?” i ask the table, before snatching chloe’s sauce.

“Hey!” chloe responds to my action “my suse” she says with a childlike manner that's so freakin’ cute.

“Hey i want to try so human blood” i pout and we all break out into laughter as joyce comes to check on us. 

“How you girls doing, need anything else?” she ask smiling at our antics 

“Actually joyce i could use something….” i ask with a devilish grin 

“Girls how’s about a some ice-cream?” rachel grins and chloe’s eyes light up.

“Yes please!” both girls exclaim in unison.

“Alright one sundae coming right up!” joyce beam’s at our behavior she obvious need’s some cheer in her life.

“It’s so good to see you girl’s together again especially you maxine” i tense at the use of my full first name “glad to see you in arcadia bay, with chloe attached to your hip yet again and to make a new friend with rachel over here” as she walks away i feel like i’m about to fall into the black hole in my head that HE left for me.

“Max you okay over there” chloe ask concerned 

Rachel must have realized the use of my full name is very bad for me because she kicks my shin lightly.

“Maxi come on girl you’re safe” rachel’s word’s pierce through the veil of darkness encompassing me.

“S.s...s..sorry just an FYI never use my full name….ever” i spit out before chloe wrap’s her arm around me, i tense again but relax into her hold 

“It’s ok maximus...so where were we?” chloe’s quick diversion to the previous topic was well placed and very effective at fending off any more dark thoughts from taking hold. 

“Well um any important stuff i need to know about?” 

“Ummm….nothing super important that we need to worry about catching you up on” rachel replies as joyce walk’s up with a gigantic sundae 

“Well here you go girl’s” joyce’s grin is almost evil “if you girl’s can finish this your order is covered”

“mom …. Big mistake” chloe is grinning she grabs a spoon and start digging in 

“Well i guess ice cream is ice cream” i grab a spoon and start picking away at it 

“Well guy’s while we have the ice cream we need to ask a question” rachel starts picking away at her little corner of the sundae “what are we?” 

“Um well i’m just going to go ahead and say this because i’ve been holding out on you guy’s umm..” i can’t help the blush that rise’s to my cheek’s “chloe before i left arcadia bay i..i um...i had a crush on you” chloe’s reaction was immediate she put her spoon down and swallowed her ice cream before turning really red “well...geez max” 

“Wait before you keep talking...chloe...i love you really...i think i figured out i loved you some time after i moved to seattle i didn’t understand why i was so hung up on thinking about talking to you that you would push me away and i got scared of my own feelings because i didn’t know how to deal with them with you so far away….but now that i’m back…..i realized how much i love you”

I was blushing sure but i meant every word, i truly loved chloe with all my being and i think i’m starting to love rachel but i need to deal with one at a time at this very moment. 

“wow...maximus … talk about making a girl blush” chloe was full red in the face it was adorable!

“Aww chlo your so cute when you blush” rachel poke’s chloe cheek.

“Shut up” chloe whispers 

“Alright alright enough teasing chloe” grinning at cute chloe “alright well rachel” i bring my attention back to rach 

“Yea max” she looks a little nervous.

“Well i don’t really know you, but i think we can be in a relationship seeing as we are bonded through time” i say rachel cracked a smile, her eyes looked hurt but understanding she expected an “i love you” i think she will most-likely get that but it will take time for us to develop a relationship.

“Whatever you think is best maxi” rachel responded 

“Wait..wait..wait hold on” chloe spoke up “so i have feelings for the both of you how the hell does that even work?!” chloe states to the table 

“Chloe are you just now getting that?!” i ask completely dumbfounded by how long it took chloe to realize what she had been feeling for me and rachel this is so chloe though, adorably dense to her own feelings and what they mean.

“Well..sorry i just i kinda don’t think sometimes you know that” chloe looked down fiddling with jacket. Is chloe being shy! This is a once in a lifetime chance to see chloe shy holyshit!

“Chlo its okay” i wrap my arm around her “look i’m just as confused as you are about this but i’m gonna give it my all to make this work because fuck the world and what they think about three girls who love each other and want to be together” i try my best to comfort her.

“Max i..i just you coming back into my life has been great but i just don’t want to move to quick and end up hurting you or rach and i don’t want to end up getting hurt cus i'll do something stupid and mess it all up” chloe's admission brings to light her insecurities about herself causing damage.

“Chloe you’ll never hurt me i know you won’t and you would never hurt rachel….Hell you even had the courage to admit you love her jez” i place my hand on her knee and squeeze gently.

“Yeah i guess” chloe agreed and then she tensed. 

“Chlo..whats up?” i ask 

“I forgot to tell you something”

“Forgot what?” 

“I…... had a dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support guy's hope you don't mind the huge cliff hanger butttt can't be help i have been working on this all day to get it finished and i'm tired soooooooo love!


	8. Update #1

this is a quick update (i'm in English right now) i just logged onto Archive for the first time in awhile i have been very busy with real life, i got a new job, got back in school(im a senior!!!) most of anyone who has read my work knows very little about me but that's due my leaning toward privacy then publicity. i have had some issues with my family and that is both why i started writing and why i took nearing a year break right as i started so to digress, i'm doing good, i'm alive and as well as someone who has to deal with high schoolers again (no offence just my school is full of idiots). i'm still on the fence about resuming my writing if i have time i will try to get something out, but living with no internet anymore is FUN (FUCK MEE!). again i digress to anyone who wishes for me to continue to progress as a amateur writer then hell yea, anyone who hates GTFO please. :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed will try to get a new chapter out by next week.


End file.
